Hidan & Sakura
by ilovenaruto1996
Summary: After Sasuke was killed by Naruto, Sakura left the village filled with hate. She wanted to rip Naruto's heart out but she just couldn't. Not too long after Sakura left she had managed to run into someone she thought was dead. Who is he? hidasaku lemon.


Sakura Konoha's cherry blossom

Sakura jumped as soon as she heard a stick snap, "Who's there?!" she said angrily. "uhh" said the mystery voice in pain. "Come out now!" The mystery man came out from the trees, Sakura froze in fear it was the immortal jashinist Hidan.

"But you're meant to be dead! Shikamaru killed you!" still frozen in fear. "Bitch I am fucking immortal nothing can kill me." He said. "But how you were stuck in a hole with rocks all over you?! How?!" In a scared voice. "I wormed my way out I've done it before bitch it's not fucking hard." He said in pain.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Sakura mumbled scared of how he would react. "What bitch? I've been in a hole for the last two weeks I can fucking hear that well." He said so loudly and made Sakura jump. Sakura took a deep breath and screamed "FIRST OF ALL MY NAMES NOT BITCH ITS SAKURA ANDI SAID DO YOU WANT ME TO HEAL YOU YOU FUCKING DICKFACE?!"

Hidan was shocked he had never been spoken to like this before, he smiked at her for one second she was dumfounded "why the fuck would I let you even touch me?!" he yelled back. "do you want to move or stay here in pain?" she said with a smirk.

"fine then bitch" he growled. Sakura came closer, they were both under the tree Sakura forced him to lay down, Hidan let out a little cry of pain and Sakura chuckled. She thought to herself 'what the hell am I doing he could kill me'.

Drops of sweat came down on Sakura's face she was almost finished healing him. "Ouch, fuck" Hidan mumbled. Sakura had finally finished but had no chakra left. Sakura leaned against the tree, Breathing heavily and slowly slid down landing next to Hidan.

"You alright bitch?" he growled. "Just worn out" she said still breathing heavily. Hidan suddenly felt her head fall on his shoulder Sakura had passed out. "Shit" he didn't know what to do, does he take her or leave her. Hidan thought to him self 'I have to take her she's so fucking sexy I have never seen anything like her, her body is fucking amazing fuck'.

So he decided to take her to the akatsuki hideout it's the least he could do after all he helped him out and she was so fucking do damn sexy. The whole way he couldn't stop staring at her, 'she was so beautiful, hot, sexy everything he wanted in a girl' he thought.  
"fucking finally seems like it's been forever since I've been home" he went into his room just how he left it and laid Sakura down and watched her sleep for just a moment.

He snapped out of It, and went to the kitchen for some water, he then found Deidara and Tobi were also hideout. They were so surprised to see him again. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he grumbled. They turned around and didn't bother to talk back. "That's what I thought dicks".

Hidan stumbled back to his room and slammed him door behind him but Sakura still sound asleep. Hidan poured what was left of his water over her face. She jumped up and was scared as hell. "Calm down silly bitch it's just me" as he took off his muddy clothes. "Where am i? Why did you bring me here Hidan?"she said in a pissed off.

"I was trying to be nice silly bitch, god I see that was a mistake." Hidan growled as he moved over to the bed. Sakura jumped at him going to punch him but hesitated and didn't instead just kept staring at him then said "Don't call me 'bitch' you fucking ass hole." Sakura got up off and looked in a closet for other clothes, leaving him shocked once again by her foul mouth langue just like his own.

He got up and went straight behind her and whispered into her delicate little ear and pulling her hair back but gently, "You do that again 'cherry blossom' and I will make your life like a living hell, don't think that I won't". He released his gentle grip and sending a shiver down Sakura's spine, and grabbing his old akatsuki cloak and told her to put it on and get downstairs.

She did as he wished and went downstairs with him. When the both arrived downstairs the last few living akatsuki members, Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Tobi. They had already been told Hidan was alive but were shocked to find Sakura with him. Hidan pushed Sakura in front of him and insisted she introduced herself, once again she did as he wished.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you all." Then she bowed. Still shocked that of all people Hidan brought home a girl, they just stared at her. Suddenly Konan snapped out of it and said her 'Hellos' then left and the same with Pein. Hidan went to the fridge and got out some food, he offered Sakura some food but she denied it. Hidan mumbled "Fucking fine then".

Sakura put her head down, "can I go back to your room ass hole?" Hidan choked on his food for a moment and responded with "Fine then fucking cherry blossom bitch", "what did I tell you about calling me bitch fuckface?" she said angrily storming back to his room. She got Hidan so angry he stormed up after her.

'BANG' the door opened, Sakura turned around because he gave her such a fright. He pinned her to the ground, "remember when I told you I would make your life a living hell bitch?!" he whispered with growled into her ear. Sakura knew what he was planning to do; she thought to herself 'this seems fun maybe I should play along'.

Sakura placed her arms around his neck, and said "go on then punish me". Hidan's eyes widened and soon said seductively "With pleasure my 'Cherry Blossom' you're going to enjoy this virgin".

"Excuse me Hidan? Who said I am a virgin hmm?" saying with a chuckle. Hidan started with licking her neck and sticking his tongue in her ear. He pulled his head up he stared at her small but yet so soft tit's he grabbed them hard, he made her moan loudly, he rubbed her nipples, pinched them and sucked on them hard.

Instead of letting him go down she brought him up for a hard kiss, Sakura had to pull away to breath, breathing heavily Hidan pushed her neck back, he had the chance to go down on her, she got a shock closet her eyes, bit her lip trying not to let out a loud moan but Hidan was too good she thought suddenly letting out a loud moan making Hidan laugh, "You like this bitch?" he said.

"Fuck yeah I do Hidan, give it to me" she said. "Okay bitch you have it", Sakura pushed Hidan down, she kissed him angrily and whispered and smirked "Don't call me bitch". Before he could say anything she ripped his t-shirt off then sucked his nipple making him let out a tiny moan, she smiled.

Sakura furiously took off his pants, she then stopped. "Teddy bear boxers?" pfft Sakura trying not to laugh. "Shut up and suck my dick" she insisted. "With pleasure ass hole" she responded. She took off the boxers reviling his 9 inch dick. "Wow you're fucking big" she mumbled. "I know" he said. Sakura blushed and continued.

She started using her hand she was so gentle she rubbed the tip teasing him. Then started sucking his 9 inch dick. She was so good Hidan knew now she really had done this before. "Ahhhhh…..Sakuraa…so …gooood! Ahhh imm….gonnnnaa…..cummm" he warned her but she didn't stop. Then she was covered with sticky, white cum. She took her hand and sucked her fingers tasting him once again.

Hidan then lifted the sexy blossom up and placed her on his bed, "your so fucking sexy ahh" she said. "Come and get me then" and winked at him. He leaned in "relax Sakura" he pressed the tip in then furiously suck his cock in her, Sakura gasped "ahhhhhhhhhh" she wasn't expecting him to do that, how could she relax with him like this. "Sakura relax" he said seductively. "How…can…..I…relax ahhhhhhhh!" she moaned, the both reached there climax and both let out a big moan. Covered in sticky cum, the both managed to sleep even when dirty and sticky.

Next morning they woke up Hidan said to her "Sakura I think im inlove with you" waiting for a reply she said "Hidan I think I love you too". From then on Sakura became a jashinist just like Hidan the love of her life. They lived together forever.


End file.
